


Stiles' Monster

by rainlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nor is He the One Doing the Abusing, Peter is the Monster Under the Bed, Pre-Slash, Stiles is Abused as a Child, The Sheriff Is Not Stiles Father, This Could Be Part of a Longer Thing, This is Listed as Peter/Stiles but the Majority of it is Gen/Pre-Slash Until the Very End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/pseuds/rainlady
Summary: When the Monster known as The Wolf takes on the case of a child that refuses to be terrified he quickly discovers that the reason that the child is not afraid of the monsters lurking under his bed is because he already has a very real monster living in his daily life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be as angsty as it's going to end up being but there's a happy ending in the end I swear. This was inspired by a post on tumblr that for some reason I did not save the link to so I can not link directly to it. If someone out there knows the post I'm talking about please send me the link so I can link to it. 
> 
> EDIT: @PhoenixRex was kind enough to hunt down the link for me. http://kittenwiskers.tumblr.com/post/151884995011/writing-prompt-s-youre-in-charge-of-assigning
> 
> Please head the warnings. Stiles is abused by his father in this (his father is not the Sheriff and the Sheriff is not the one doing the abusing) it happens off screen but it is central to the plot.
> 
> This is mostly going to be Gen/Pre-Slash. I've listed it as Peter/Stiles because it does happen but it's a slow-build relationship.
> 
> This has the potential to be part of a larger universe, I've been doing a lot of world building for it, but for now I'm listing this as a stand-alone piece just in case.

* * *

As the monster known only as The Wolf stalked through the corridors all the other monsters scattered to get out of his way.

He smirked as in his wake he could hear the swirling whispers start up as he passed. He knew his presence here was a huge deal to those monsters that congregated there. He hadn't been in this place in almost twenty-five years. He was a legend amongst them. Only called in when there was a particularly troublesome child or a disaster of other means.

His smirk widened as he slipped around the corner into the biggest hallowed out room along the corridor. There was a monster inside and she did not look pleased to see him even though it had been she that had summoned him. Summoning him was admitting failure on her part to control her minions. She summoned him only as a last resort. He drifted forward and made a great show of settling on one of the chairs she kept there. He doubted anyone else ever had the gall to sit in them. No one else ever sat down in her presence. She would not stand for it.

“Sister mine,” he drawled and enjoyed the ruffled display of displeasure of her fur, spikes and scales as he used the name that hinted at their long ago connection she no doubt desperately wished to forget. “You summoned?”

“I have an assignment for you,” she snapped in reply to his words.

He smirked openly at her as he watched her force herself to not rise to to his bait though she was clearly effected by it. As always he admired her strength though he admired little else about her.

“Oh?” he drawled and leaned back against the chair. “Have The Spawn and The Traitor failed you once again?”

“Don't call them that,” she growled at him.

He blinked back at her unaffected by her tone and she puffed up to her full size and shape, eyes glowing a fiery red to remind him of their relative positions. He could feel the tug of obedience slide through his being as she glared at him but he waved his hand at her and felt the connection between them snap. He had connection to no one. He answered to no one. Their bond had severed centuries ago and he felt no real sadness at his loss. His sister did not seem to mourn it either. Though it clearly bothered her that she could no longer bend him to her will when she demanded it.

“As always, I am sorry for my tone,” he drawled, mocking the subservience that she wanted to hear from him.

She bristled at him briefly but forced calm over herself and with a wave of her hand produced a roll of parchment in the air between them. Despite his anger that she still had power enough to summon him here against his will to begin with, curiosity at the case that apparently only he could solve caused him to reach out and snag the roll from the air. He unrolled it and took in the words written on the page in shimmery ink. He skimmed them and raised his brow and glanced up at his sister.

“This name is more of a mouthful then most of ours,” he said.

“The child goes by Stiles amongst his family and friends,” his sister answered. “Will you take the case?”

He smirked at her pretending like he had any real say in the matter. Oh he could refuse but it would lead to a potentially bloody fight and he had no desire to spend the next fortnight healing himself. So he chose to instead look back down at the page in front of him. The child was only 6 but had gone through 15 separate entities sent his way. He had not been afraid of any of them. In fact had flat out ignored most of them. This was indeed a very special case. That sort of ability to be able to fight the fear they brought against him spoke of great power. Power that he would very much like to sink his teeth into.

He suddenly felt very hungry.

“Yes I will take the case,” he answered.

“Then produce your blood and sign your oath on the page,” his sister answered evenly a thrilled expression sparking eyes that glowed blood red.

He bristled against the chain this would tighten around him. He would be bound to this child until he was able to drink it's essence or until he chose to break the bond which would put him further into debt with his sister to do he was sure. Still he had never failed to terrify a child. Never failed to gain power from one that he wished to take power from. He could see no reason that he would fail this time.

He produced a claw and slashed his wrist with it. He dipped the tip of it in the blood and sprawled his name, his true name, across the parchment. His sister was smirking as she snatched the paper away from him. He felt a twist of dread in his stomach. Maybe she knew something about this case that he did not. She had not taken it on herself. She had called him instead. Even knowing that one more acquired soul would bring him closer to being free of her will for good which was the reason she only chose to summon him when everything else failed.

He shook the dread from his body and smirked at her as he waved his hand in front of him and whispered the boy's true name to appear in his residence. The child was only six years old. Even if he did have the power to fight against monsters there was no way he knew how to yield it yet. This would be a simple in an out mission. Probably take a couple of nights tops to complete. Then he would be one step closer to his freedom.

This would be no trouble at all.

* * *  
TBC


End file.
